Yuletide Escapade
by xXBlueDazeXx
Summary: MWPP Really? Did they not expect some sort of Yuletide tradition to be started? The holidays are all ABOUT tradition. Merry Christmas from your Favorite Boys  The Marauders.


_**DISCLAIMER**: Do not own anything recognizable. :P _

_

* * *

_Sirius and James smirked at each other while Remus simply stood against the wall shaking his head with a wry smile on his face and Peter held his hand over his mouth to contain his giggles. The four were out past curfew, that much was a given, and currently swarthed in darkness in the Dungeons. Under normal circumstances, James and Sirius would have their wands at the ready, Peter would be quivering like a bowl of jelly, and Remus would be keeping an eye open... Just in case.

However, the first imbisile to call The Christmas Prank a 'normal circumstance' was likely to be hexed several ways from Tuesday.

The foursome was in their second year of Hogwarts and already had been dubbed the Marauders. They simply had to make this Yule prank amazing as it would be the first of a tradition for them. It was the day before students went home for break, or stayed at the school like the quartet of boys, and they planned on giving a rather... Nice gift to the school.

Weeks of planning and researching, Sirius, James, and Peter had entered the Library!, went into their first Yule prank. Their First Year little mini pranks were just warm ups for their later years, now... They were ready for something big.

As the four best friends cast the final enchantments, charms, hexs, and spells, they each gave each other a proud smile and crowded around, only to disapear out of sight just as Ms. Norris came stalking by.

James was grateful for the cloak of invisability.

o0o0o

The next morning the young Gryffindors didn't even have to enter the Great Hall to know their prank had worked. The clamorous and discordant sound of muggle(Remus idea) Christmas carols met their ears before they even opened the large doors. They began to snicker as they pushed open the doors and took a step in. Immediatly their eyes were drawn to the neon green and red colored Slytherins, tinsel was wrapped around their bodies and Santa Claus-like beards were perched on their faces. Around their feet danced indestrucable paper Yule elves.

"This was great!" Peter exclaimed as tears sprung to his eyes at the sight of Lucius Malfoys green and red stripped hair and fire-engine red face, his mouth open in a pained expression as he sung about Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer.

"No Pete, this was perfect!" Sirius took in the laughing mass of students and smiled proudly through his laughter. Especially as his _dear _cousin Trixie was almost strangled by her tinsel as she sang. **That** just made his Christmas. And the holiday hadn't even started!

"The best part," Remus began as they finally made their way to their seats at the Gryffindor table, "is that it won't go away til New Years."

This sent the Marauders into new peals of laughter.

Professor Dumbledore stood up, blue eyes twinkling even brighter then normal, and held out his arms. A silence fell over the students, save for the Slytherins who had a silencing charm temporarily placed upon them, as they waited for him to speak.

"Merry Christmas to all who are leaving in," A quick glance at the ceiling(The boys quickly peered up at the sky in a lost fashion), "ten minutes, and to those who are staying, Merry Christmas as well." The old mans eyes crinkled as his smile grew. "Thank you to the people who decided we needed to mix cultures more, muggle carols are my favorite! And the colors are just so happy and festive. Bravo. Ten points to Slytherin for being such good sports."

Obviously, the old man was oblivious to the death glares sent his way from a whole table of purebloods.

"And without further ado, you may go entertain yourselves or board the train. Happy holidays." Dumbledore sat down and the Marauders high-fived in a boyish fashion before digging into the feast. McGonagall reluctanly removed the charm from the carolers and fought to keep her smile down.

The four boys looked at each other for a moment before breaking out into wide grins. They nodded together and said one word. "Yule."

Bright fireworks exploded over everyones heads, easily stopping everyone mid-step or word, as the bright lights spelled out a simple sentance:

**_Merry Christmas from your favorite boys~ The Marauders_**

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

__

I really had to. Haha. I love the Marauders and yeaaa. I've been writing a Next Gen fic, I figured, why not do a MWPP Era fic?

~Blue


End file.
